If I had a heart
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Numié es testigo de una injusticia y jura vengarse. / Este fic participa en la primera prueba del Torneo de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 / 2º puesto


_Este fic participa en la primera prueba del Torneo de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20_

**Pesonaje/s rpincipales:** [Merlín/Nimué], Morgana. Invitados: Arturo, los Fundadores, Ginebra.

**Palabras**: 6097 (según mi Word)

**Beta**: Nea Poulain

* * *

**If I had a heart**

* * *

_If I had a heart, I could love you_

_If I had a voice, I would sing_

_After the night, when I wake up_

_I'll see what tomorrow brings_

—_**If I had a heart, Fever Ray**_

* * *

I.

El sol estaba a punto de caer. El pasillo que daba a los aposentos del Rey estaban desiertos y lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos firmes de Merlín caminando por él. Portaba consigo una alforja con todos los materiales que necesitaba. Cuando llegó a puerta, los guardias le impidieron el paso.

—Vengo a examinar al Rey —dijo con total seguridad. Cada vez que tenía que dar explicaciones, se le venía a la mente que, con solo pestañear, los tendría durmiendo a pata suelta. Pero no, eso mejor no lo haría.

Uno de los guardias miró a su compañero y, tras unos segundos, asintió y se apartaron. Merlín abrió la puerta y entró delante de ellos. Una vez dentro, se acercó al lecho del Rey. Éste se incorporó levemente al verlo.

—Podéis retiraros —ordenó a los guardias, dejando al galeno de la corte a solas con él.

—Majestad —comenzó a decir Merlín, haciendo una ligera reverencia en señal de respeto—, ¿cómo os encontráis?

Arturo se acomodó un poco entre las almohadas pero, al hacerlo, dio un pequeño respingo.

—Me gustaría decir que fenomenal, pero no puedo —bromeó—. De todos modos —prosiguió—, de no ser por ti, ahora mismo sería pasto para las cabras, mi querido amigo.

—No fue nada, Milord. De verdad que no.

Arturo se echó a reír. Realmente Merlín era mucho más modesto de lo que debería.

—Merlín, esta mañana me han clavado una espada de doble filo en el hombro, casi rozándome un pulmón. Ahora mismo tendría que estar medio muerto si no llega a ser por tus… —Se quedó un momento pensativo, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas—, tus trucos de magia.

Merlín se quedó en silencio. Le costó mucho contenerse para no borrarle la memoria en ese momento y que olvidara todo lo que le había confesado por la mañana. Pero Merlín no era como Uther. Su padre ya le hubiese mandado a ejecutar y traer su cabeza como recuerdo de que no se debe traicionar la palabra del rey. Sin embargo, Arturo era distinto. Mucho más comprensivo. Aunque aún le quedaba mucho por hacer, muchos asuntos que solucionar, confiaba en él. Ambos sentían que podían hacerlo. Y era por eso que le había confesado su secreto mejor guardado de todos aquellos años atrás. De no ser por su magia, no hubiese podido resistir a la emboscada que le había preparado el ejército de Albión.

—Mi deber es salvaros, Majestad —respondió el hechicero—. Ahora, necesito que os incorporéis un poco más, para examinar ese hombro. Debo limpiaros de nuevo la herida.

Arturo obedeció. Apretó los dientes para aguantar el dolor al tener que moverse para poder hacer lo que Merlín le pedía. Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, acomodándose, una vez más, entre los almohadones. Miró a su amigo, con curiosidad, mientras éste rebuscaba en su alforja los ungüentos y vendajes que necesitaba para la cura.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Merlín?

—Por supuesto, Majestad.

—¿Cómo se llega a ser, ya sabes, mago? Es decir, ¿es algo que decides hacer o cómo va esto?

—No, Señor. No es como si esto fuese una profesión a la que dedicarse. Más bien es como un don con el que se nace. Al igual que vuestro cabello es rubio o mis ojos, azules.

—Entiendo —dijo, asintiendo. Merlín cogió unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar el viejo vendaje, retirándolo delicadamente—. Pero —prosiguió el rey—, de algún modo, tendréis que aprender los trucos y demás, ¿no? Es decir, no creo que sepáis usar ese palo de madera sin más, ¿no?

Merlín se echó a reír.

—No, Milord —dijo entre risas—. Existe una escuela mágica, donde nos enseñan todo lo que necesitamos. Desde reparar una silla, pasando por transformar cualquier objeto en otro y hacer pociones como los que os voy a echar ahora mismo.

Cogió un trozo de venda limpia y uno de los botellines, y derramó un poco del contenido en el pedazo de tela. Examinó de mientras la herida.

—Está cicatrizando muy bien, Milord. En pocos días, estaréis como nuevo. Aunque os dejará una hermosa cicatriz, eso sí.

—Prefiero una cicatriz a la vida —bromeó—. A Ginebra le daría algo de haber sido lo segundo. —Se puso serio y tomó un poco de aire antes de seguir—: He tenido que mandarla a hacer unos asuntos en mi nombre para mantenerla ocupada.

—Es lógico, Majestad. Se preocupa mucho por vos.

—Lo sé. A veces pienso que no me la merezco.

—No digáis eso. Creo que no hay nadie que se merezca estar más con vos que ella.

Arturo se carcajeó.

—Y, hablando de esposas —empezó a decir con cierta picardía—, ¿qué tal con la tuya? Dentro de poco haréis un año de casados, ¿no es así?

—Así es —asintió el mago—. No es que me pueda quejar mucho, pero ya sabéis cómo es Nimué. A veces tiene un carácter un tanto fuerte.

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó Arturo, con media sonrisa asomando por su rostro.

—No, por supuesto que no lo es —contestó un sonrojado Merlín.

El hechicero terminó de limpiarle la herida y de echarle la pócima y comenzó a vendársela con mucho cuidado.

—Y, dime, ¿sabe ya lo que eres?

—¿Que soy qué?

Arturo le miró sorprendido.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, viejo amigo.

Merlín dejó la tarea que estaba haciendo y se quedó pensativo. Realmente no estaba tan seguro de si debía contestar a todas las preguntas que le estaba formulando el rey, ya que no sabía si era bueno o no delatar a todos los que eran como él.

—¿Y bien?

El mago titubeó.

—Sí, lo sabe —dijo secamente. Anudó el vendaje y se alejó un poco de Arturo.

—Vaya, lo dices como si no le gustase la idea.

—No es eso. Es solo que… bueno —carraspeó un poco—. Por así decirlo, ella no se hubiese casado conmigo de no ser… lo que soy.

Arturo se quedó perplejo. Jamás se esperaría tal cosa.

—¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso le atraen los hechiceros? —se mofó—. ¿O es que ella es…? —A Arturo se le esfumó la sonrisa de la cara y alzó las cejas—. No me digas que Nimué es también…

Merlín asintió. Arturo no daba abastos con tanta información. Ladeó la cabeza pensando en todos los momentos en los que había interactuado con la esposa de su galeno. No se imaginaba, ni de lejos, todo lo que le estaba confesando.

—Empiezo a pensar que hay más hechiceros en la corte de lo que creía.

Merlín agachó la mirada. Estaba comprometiendo a todos los que eran como él y ahora estaba dudando en si era necesario que Arturo supiese quiénes eran magos o brujas.

—¿Lo hay? —quiso saber el soberano —. ¿Hay más hechiceros en la corte?

Merlín cerró los ojos, dubitativo. Tomó aire y asintió.

—¿No será Ginebra?

—No, no, Milord. Ella es tan muggle como vos.

—¿Muggle?

—Personas sin magia.

—Entiendo. —Hizo una breve pausa—. Entonces, ¿quién lo es? ¡Oh, por Dios! Dime que es León. Siempre he pensado que ese hombre se salvaba demasiadas veces de la muerte de forma inexplicable.

Merlín se echó a reír ante el comentario de Arturo.

—No, Milord. Él tampoco lo es. Aunque yo también hubiese sospechado —bromeó.

—Pues me tienes en ascuas, Merlín.

—Mi Señor, no creo que deba delatar a nadie.

—No lo haces. No te preocupes, no les haré daño. Te lo prometo.

Merlín asintió.

—Es alguien cercano a vos, Milord. Muy, muy cercano.

Arturo frunció el ceño. Solo había una persona lo suficientemente cercana como para que fuese, pero no podía serlo. No, ella no podía serlo. Miró a su amigo extrañado, casi riéndose.

—¿Me vas a decir ahora que Morgana es bruja? —bufó, incrédulo. Pero la mirada de Merlín no le decía lo contrario—. ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Merlín asintió.

—De hecho, ella fue a la misma escuela de hechicería que yo, Majestad.

—Pero, no puede ser. Mi padre no era mago y jamás hubiese tenido nada con una bruja. Su madre no podía serlo. ¿O sí?

—No, no lo era. Pero pudo serlo algún antepasado de ella.

—Entiendo.

Arturo se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—¿Sabes? Esto me hace replantearme que ya es hora de quitar esa maldita prohibición que impuso mi padre. No quiero que nadie me tenga miedo y me guarde secretos por ello. No sabiendo que ni mi propia hermana confía en mí para ello.

—Me parece una gran idea, Milord.

—Aunque he de esperar a estar más recuperado, porque no quiero hacer esto en mi estado. Necesito pensar cómo hacerlo bien. Y necesitaré de tu ayuda.

—Podéis contar con mi apoyo, Mi Señor.

—Aunque prefiero que mantengas este secreto guardado para entonces. No quiero que nadie más lo sepa, al menos por el momento. Ni siquiera a mi hermana o a Nimué. ¿De acuerdo?

—Como deseéis.

_¡Merlín! ¡Merlín, ven corriendo al dispensario!_

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Arturo.

—Debo irme, Milord. Creo que Morgana requiere de mi ayuda.

—¿Pero cómo…? —se preguntó extrañado—. Es igual. No sé si quiero saberlo. Ve.

Y, antes de que el monarca se diera cuenta, Merlín había desaparecido.

**II.**

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —quiso saber Merlín, una vez que llegó al dispensario.

—No lo sé, fue todo muy rápido.

Morgana estaba agitada y apenas podía contener los nervios. Merlín se acercó al catre para examinar a su esposa, que estaba inconsciente.

—¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! —exclamó el mago, echándose una mano a la cabeza e intentando mantener la calma—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Merlín se apartó de su esposa y se dirigió a la vitrina donde tenía todos sus ungüentos, pero no estaba seguro de si tendría suficiente. Morgana sollozó y negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea —contestó la bruja—. Me envió una lechuza, con un mensaje muy extraño, pero cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba todo incendiado y con suerte que la encontré con vida. De haber llegado un minuto más tarde, no creo que hubiese podido salvarla.

—¿Dónde estaba?

—En la Aldea de los Druidas.

—¿Con los druidas? —se extrañó Merlín—. ¿Y qué hacía Nimué allí?

Morgana volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No tengo la menor idea. No me dijo nada.

—¿Qué ponía en la nota?

—Solo que fuese hasta allí, que era importante y que ya me lo explicaría. Escuché su voz y pude sacarla de allí.

—¿Y cómo es que no se desapareció para escapar?

—Porque creo que estaba intentando salvar a una niña de las llamas. Lo malo es que todo fue en vano, ya que cuando yo llegué la niña ya estaba muerta y Nimué inconsciente.

Merlín respiró hondo. No había más tiempo que perder y necesitaba concentrarse para poder tratar en condiciones a su esposa.

—Está bien. Coge esas tijeras de ahí —dijo señalando la mesa de boticario que tenía al fondo del dispensario— y corta todas las prendas que lleve puesta. Hay que desprenderse de ella lo antes posible antes de que se infecten las heridas.

Morgana obedeció y comenzó a cortar con cuidado las telas. Fue dejando los trozos en el suelo. Merlín, por su parte, cogió todas las vendas que fue encontrando. Tenía quemaduras por bastantes zonas de su cuerpo y temía no tener suficientes.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —exclamó Morgana, asustada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Merlín se acercó para ver qué ocurría. Tenía algunos trozos de tela adheridas a la piel, de tal forma que iba a ser un poco más complicado realizar aquella ardua tarea. Morgana se echó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. Las lágrimas se le resbalaban por las mejillas e intentaba controlarse, pero le era imposible. El pulso le temblaba y no sabía si era capaz de continuar con las curas.

—Morgana —comenzó a decirle calmadamente—, puedes hacerlo.

La joven bruja asintió, enjugándose las lágrimas y respirando hondo.

—Ya lo has hecho otras veces, ¿recuerdas? El año pasado se quemó el establo y hubo varios heridos, ¿te acuerdas?

Morgana volvió a asentir.

—Esto es mucho peor. Aquello fue más bien leve, pero esto…

—Morgana —comenzó a decirle, cogiéndole por los hombros para tranquilizarla—, debes mantener la calma, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora más que nunca, Nimué te necesita. Nos necesita —se corrigió.

Morgana tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar. Continuó cortando las telas y separando lentamente las partes en las que estaba pegado a la piel de su amiga. Si no lo hacía con el cuidado adecuado, podría perder una parte bastante importante y podría ser irreparable. Debía ser meticulosa. No podía permitirse el lujo de fallar ahora.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Morgana —la animó el mago, mientras le aplicaba un espeso ungüento de color verde oscuro en las zonas más afectadas.

Cogió su varita y empezó a mezclar varios ingredientes para poder ir más rápido. Con algunas cosas podía usarla, pero para otras, como esta, no.

—Creo que me estoy quedando sin vendas —comenzó a decir mientras buscaba por todo el dispensario—. Y, lo que es peor, no sé si tendré mejunje suficiente para todo el cuerpo. Tiene quemaduras demasiado graves y se me están acabando los ingredientes.

—Podría ir a pedir ayuda a mi señora.

—¿A quién? ¿A Ginebra?

—No, mendrugo —contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Me refería a Ravenclaw.

—Ah, claro —dijo aliviado; apoyó dos dedos en el puente de su nariz y respiró hondo—. Ya no sé ni lo que digo.

De pronto, el joven mago miró a su amiga y, a continuación, se giró hacia el mapa que tenía detrás de él.

—Morgana, ¿estás segura de que quieres pedirle ayuda a Ravenclaw? Hogwarts está muy lejos de Camelot y no sé si podrás desaparecerte allí sin problemas.

—Lo sé —respondió apartándose de Nimué y dirigiéndose al mapa que estaba mirando Merlín—, pero llevo dándole vueltas un buen rato. Hace tiempo, pensé en que deberíamos idear un plan, una ruta, para poder llegar hasta allí en el caso de que tuviéramos una emergencia o algo parecido. Mira —dijo, señalando varios puntos del mapa—, si me desaparezco por aquí, por estos lugares, puedo llegar con facilidad y sin problemas. Son zonas que conozco muy bien y la mayoría son boscosas, por lo que hay menor riesgo de que un muggle me pueda ver. Solo tengo que tener cuidado con algunas de las aldeas, pero a estas horas de la noche es menos probable que me vean.

—Es una idea brillante. ¿Cómo es que no se me había ocurrido a mí antes?

—Porque no por nada he sido y sigo siendo la alumna por excelencia de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco. Cogió una de sus alforjas y se lo entregó a su amiga.

—Mete todo lo que puedas y más.

—De acuerdo. Me llevaré tu caballo para ir más rápido.

—¿Qué? No puedes ir con ningún caballo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Morgana, piénsalo. Estás ahora mismo muy nerviosa y necesitas estar muy concentrada para poder aparecerte y desaparecerte en los lugares concretos. Cualquier error que hagas, puedes acabar con medio caballo en dos lugares distintos.

—Pero si no me lo llevo, tardaré mucho más. Sobre todo en el último tramo, que tengo que ir a pie. Sabes que no puedo aparecerme en Hogwarts.

—Morgana, no es buena idea. Sé que puedes lograrlo. Intenta aparecerte lo más cerca posible del castillo.

La bruja resopló y asintió, resignada.

—De acuerdo. Pero antes, hazme un favor.

—Lo que quieras.

—Mándale a Ravenclaw una lechuza avisándole de que voy de camino.

—Eso está hecho.

Morgana se puso la alforja al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Dale las gracias a Rowena de mi parte. Bueno —dijo mirando a su esposa, aún inconsciente—, de los dos.

Morgana asintió y, sin más, se desapareció.

III.

—¡Oh, Morgana! —exclamó preocupada Rowena—. Menos mal que has llegado sana y salva. Nos tenías preocupada.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras de la entrada del castillo y se reunió lo más rápido que pudo con su antigua alumna, que andaba con dificultad bajo los empapados ropajes a causa del aguacero.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mientras la acompañaba hasta la entrada—. Hace más de una hora que nos llegó la lechuza de Merlín y nos estábamos preguntando dónde estarías. Godric estaba a punto de salir en tu búsqueda de haber tardado un poco más.

—No os preocupéis, Milady —contestó tranquilamente Morgana—. He tenido un pequeño percance en el último tramo de mi ruta a causa de la lluvia, pero he podido salir airosa.

—¿Qué ha pasado, querida? —preguntó Helga, que cubrió a la joven con una manta de lana.

—El río se desbordó y me aparecí justo en plena riada. Se me quedó un pie atascado entre dos rocas y, cuando lo pude liberar, el agua me llevó río abajo y me arrastró un buen trecho, pero pude conseguir salir.

—¡Por el ojo tuerto de Odín! —exclamó Godric—. ¿Y por qué no nos avisaste para ir en tu ayuda?

—No quería arriesgarme a que me viera un muggle. Me pareció oírlos no muy lejos de allí.

—Bueno, lo importante es que estés bien, querida —dijo con calma Helga.

—Vayamos a mi despacho —comentó Rowena—. Allí podrás calentarte frente a la chimenea y cambiarte de ropa.

Todos siguieron a la fundadora de la casa de las águilas. Morgana se quedó un instante mirando a su alrededor, recordando sus tiempos como alumna de aquella escuela que tan buenos recuerdos le traía. El olor, la calidez, la nostalgia… era como regresar a su niñez en un momento. No había lugar más hermoso que Hogwarts y siempre lo echaba de menos.

Tras cambiarse el ropaje y calentarse frente al fuego, Morgana empezó a encontrarse un poco mejor.

—¿Cómo está Nimué? —preguntó Salazar, que había llegado poco antes.

—Merlín no nos ha contado mucho en su carta —explicó Rowena con preocupación.

—Cuando me marché estaba estable y aún inconsciente. Merlín cree que saldrá adelante, pero su recuperación va a ser lenta y, sobre todo, dolorosa.

—¿Pero qué es lo que ha ocurrido? —quiso saber Godric.

Morgana meneó ligeramente la cabeza mientras miraba cómo chisporroteaba el fuego de la chimenea. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo solo de pensar que unas pocas horas antes, su mejor amiga estaba entre las llamas, como aquellos trozos de madera.

—Ocurrió todo muy rápido —comenzó a relatar—. Esta tarde, a última hora, recibí una lechuza de Nimué diciéndome que me reuniera con ella lo antes posible en la Aldea de los Druidas. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que me mandó esa nota hasta que me llegó, pero no debió ser mucho rato. Tuve la suerte de que estaba muy cerca de las caballerizas, por lo que me marché en cuanto terminé de leerla. No tardé más que unos quince minutos, no más, pero las llamas ya estaban por toda la aldea. Solo logré escuchar el llanto de unas mujeres moribundas y a Nimué llamándome a lo lejos. Estaba intentando salvar a una niña de unos seis o siete años, pero no se pudo hacer nada. Cuando llegué hasta ella, las llamas se hicieron más fuertes y la dejaron atrapada, apoderándose de ella; tuve que ser rápida.

Sin darse cuenta, tenía las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas al recordar todo lo sucedido. Tomó un poco de aire y cerró los ojos.

—Toma, querida —le ofreció Helga—. Un poco de té calentito te sentará divinamente. Lleva un chorrito de whisky de fuego —murmuró, guiñándole el ojo.

—Muchas gracias —contestó sonriendo y tomando de buena gana la taza de té.

—¿Pudiste ver quién fue?

Morgana le dio un sorbo a su taza sin apartar la vista de la chimenea. Se irguió en su asiento y tragó.

—No le he querido contar nada de esto a Merlín para no preocuparle más, pero estoy más que segura de que fueron los muggles.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Godric.

—Porque vi a dos de ellos con unas antorchas a lo lejos.

—Muggles… —masculló Salazar, apretando los dientes—. Siempre son ellos.

—Salazar, tranquilízate —le instó Ravenclaw.

—¿Es que no lo ves, Rowena? ¡Siempre son los muggles los que nos hacen estas barbaridades! Esos seres que se creen dioses y son solo hormigas a las que cualquier mago le podría aplastar sin apenas pestañear. ¡Deberíamos exterminarlos a todos!

—Salazar, lo mejor es no pensar en eso ahora —intentó calmarle Gryffindor.

—¿Acaso preferís mirar hacia otro lado mientras una de mis mejores alumnas está al borde de la muerte?

Slytherin bufó.

—No preferimos mirar hacia otro lado —contestó Ravenclaw—, pero ahora mismo lo que más deseamos es que Nimué se recupere lo antes posible y luego ya veríamos en qué más podemos ayudar. Si nos alteramos, no conseguimos nada, sólo ponernos más nerviosos los unos a los otros.

—Aquí el que tendría que hacer algo es ese papanatas del rey de Camelot. ¿Dónde estaba cuando esos impresentables incendiaron la aldea? Apostaría cien galeones a que fue idea suya.

Morgana dejó a un lado su taza de té y se levantó de golpe. Se irguió y se puso frente al fundador de la casa de las serpientes, desafiante.

—Os recuerdo, Milord —dijo con voz cortante—, que ese papanatas del que habláis sin tapujos es mi hermano. Y os puedo asegurar que no tuvo nada que ver con este suceso.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque él está convaleciente. Lleva postrado en la cama desde primera hora de la mañana por una herida en el pecho tras una batalla.

Salazar chistó.

—Una pena que sobreviviera…

Morgana cerró el puño y Godric sacó a su compañero de la estancia antes de que fuese peor. Helga salió después de ellos para traer a la invitada algo de comer. Una vez solas, Rowena se dirigió a su antigua alumna, con voz más calmada:

—Sé que has venido porque nos querías pedir ayuda, pero no sé en qué podemos ayudar.

—Veréis, Milady, nos hemos quedado sin pociones ni nada para poder curar las heridas de Nimué. Son mucho más graves de lo que pensábamos y nos hemos quedado cortos.

—Por supuesto, no hay problema.

Rowena se acercó a uno de sus armarios y lo abrió. Morgana le ofreció la alforja de Merlín, para que la llenara de todo lo que su mentora pudiera proporcionarle. Rowena vació los estantes de todo lo que pudiera servirle en las curas.

—Lo que no logro a entender es por qué no me mandaste una lechuza explicándome todo lo ocurrido. Te hubieses evitado venir hasta aquí y… —Hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando el lugar donde hacía solo un momento estaba Salazar—. Ya sabes, te hubieses ahorrado el disgusto.

Morgana tomó aire por la nariz lentamente.

—En verdad era solo una excusa para poder salir de allí —explicó con tristeza—. Vos no sabéis el estado tan lamentable en el que está Nimué.

Siente que una nueva ola de lágrimas está a punto de salir y prefiere reprimirlas.

—Tiene dos tercios de su cuerpo dañados por las quemaduras. El lado izquierdo de su rostro también está quemado. He tenido que quitarle trozos de tela que le han arrancado partes enteras de piel. —Morgana rompió a llorar tras esta última confesión—. Y aún no sabemos si va a sobrevivir.

—Nimué es fuerte y saldrá de esta.

Siguió metiendo lo imprescindible en la alforja.

—Creo que llevas material de sobra. Os he metido vendajes para varios días. También lleváis ungüentos para quemaduras y algunas pociones calmantes; algunos ingredientes por si se os acaba. Si necesitáis más cosas, lo que sea, mandadme una lechuza y os enviaré lo que pidáis.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Ah, una cosa más! —añadió Rowena—. Quiero que te lleves algo, pero no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

Morgana frunció el ceño. Rowena le entregó la alforja y se dirigió a su escritorio, donde abrió un cajón cerrado con llave. De éste, sacó una botella de color azul que le entregó a Morgana.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó la joven bruja.

—Creo que ya lo sabes…

Morgana miró con extrañeza a su mentora y luego a la botella. Le quitó con cuidado el corcho y acercó la nariz, que apartó en seguida.

—¿Esto es…?

—Así es.

—¿Pero por qué me lo dais?

—En estos años, lo he podido perfeccionar y es más duradero. Aún no lo he probado con personas, pero confío en que te pueda ser útil en algún momento.

Morgana no entendía muy bien las palabras de la fundadora, pero prefirió no contradecirla. Si ella creía que debía tenerlo, por algo sería.

—Y, recuerda: nadie más que tú debe tener esta botella en su poder.

Morgana asintió sin decir más y Rowena decidió acompañarla hasta la puerta, justo cuando regresaba Helga.

—¿Ya te vas, querida?

—Sí, he de marcharme cuanto antes para poder continuar sin más demora con las curas a Nimué.

—En ese caso —empezó a decir mientras anudaba un paño de tela y entregándoselo a la joven bruja—, aquí tienes algo de comer. También tienes unos cuantos dulces de los que le gustan a Merlín —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—. Seguro que el muy cabezota aún no ha comido nada y yo sé que le sentará muy bien a ese flacucho todo lo que le he puesto.

Morgana sonrió.

—Vos siempre tan atenta, mi querida Helga.

—Las viejas costumbres nunca deben cambiar, querida —dijo mientras abrazaba a la joven—. Cuídate mucho y cuida también de Merlín. Dile que debe estar fuerte y alimentarse bien para poder cuidar al máximo de su esposa.

—Descuida que lo haré.

—Más te vale o iré personalmente a meterle las cucharadas en la boca.

Ambas se echaron a reír.

Morgana se colocó la alforja en el hombro y se puso la capucha de la capa. Afuera seguía diluviando mucho y tenía un largo viaje que hacer hasta regresar a Camelot.

—Espera —intervino Rowena—. Será mejor que vayas en thestral. Llegarás más rápido y no te empaparás.

Morgana asintió. Y, tras subirse al alado caballo, desapareció en la negrura de la húmeda noche.

**IV.**

Los fuertes gritos resonaron por todo el pasillo. Merlín no dejaba que nadie, a excepción de Morgana, entrara a ver cómo se encontraba su esposa. Ni mucho menos quería ayuda de más gente. Morgana llevaba días que descansaba mal y dudaba de si lo hubiera hecho en algún momento el propio Merlín. Era reacio a separarse de su esposa a menos que fuese por algo importante.

Nimué, por su parte, se negaba a tomar cualquier poción calmante o somnífera, puesto que la dejaba completamente atontada. Tras pelearse con Morgana por no querer comer, ésta salió de la habitación con resignación. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió hacia las caballerizas.

—¿Cómo está Nimué, Morgana? —preguntó una voz detrás de ella, que hizo darle un respingo.

—¡Majestad! —contestó con un suspiro—. Me habéis asustado.

—Perdóname, no era mi intención —se disculpó—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está?

—No lo sé. No quiere comer, no quiere tomar ningún calmante, no quiere nada. Dice que no quiere sentirse débil, lo que es irónico si se niega a tomar absolutamente nada que la fortalezca o la ayude en su mejoría. Es una cabezota.

—¿Más que Merlín? Lo dudo.

—Mucho más, creedme.

—¿Y adónde te diriges ahora?

—Voy a ir un momento al pueblo a por unas hierbas que necesito para las curas de Nimué. Merlín no quiere ir y a mí me viene bien para despejarme.

—Seguro que se recupera pronto.

—No lo sé. Han pasado más de dos semanas y tiene heridas que aún van a tardar en cicatrizar bien. Y si no come nada, va a ser más lenta su cura.

—Dale tiempo.

—¿Y mi hermano? —preguntó Morgana cambiando de tema—. ¿cómo está?

—Como si nunca le hubieran atravesado una espada.

—Me alegro. Me tenía preocupada y me siento fatal por no haber podido atenderle mucho en su estado.

—No te preocupes. Es comprensible que, tanto Merlín como tú le prestéis más atención a Nimué. Ella estaba muy grave por aquel incidente. Que, por cierto, ¿se sabe ya quiénes lo hicieron?

Morgana negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

—Espero que podamos dar con los culpables y poder darles su merecido. No pararemos hasta dar con ellos. No pueden quedar impunes después del daño que han hecho.

—Gracias, Milady. Agradezco vuestro apoyo. Ahora, si me disculpáis, he de marcharme, que no quiero demorarme mucho.

—Dale muchos ánimos de mi parte a Nimué.

—Descuidad que lo haré.

…

Al fin se había quedado dormida. A Merlín le partía el alma en dos escuchar los gritos desesperados de dolor cada vez que tenía que cambiarle los vendajes. Podía sentir en esos lamentos desesperados el dolor tan inmenso por los que estaba pasando.

Humedeció con agua fresca la toalla y se la pasó delicadamente por su rostro perlado en sudor. Había estado con fiebre estos días atrás, debido a algunas complicaciones con las quemaduras, pero ya estaba todo controlado y su temperatura había bajado casi en su plenitud. Le preocupaba más las zonas en donde le llevaría más tiempo recuperarse. Al menos unas semanas más.

—Merlín... —dijo con un hilo de voz y comenzó a toser.

—Shhh… No hables —le susurró.

Nimué intentó tragar saliva pero tenía la garganta tan seca que no pudo articular más palabras. Merlín le acercó un poco de agua fresca y le inclinó el vaso para que bebiera. Tomó un sorbo con dificultad y le hizo toser de nuevo.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en los enormes ojos azules de su esposo. Era lo que más le gustaba de él, aquellos ojos hermosos, tan llenos de vida y de sabiduría; ahora estaban enrojecidos por el cansancio y la tristeza. Y todo por culpa de unos malnacidos.

—Merlín, escúchame —intentó decir con mucha dificultad—. Debemos parar esto.

—Shhh… —le reprendió su esposo, tapándole la boca con un dedo. Ella lo apartó de golpe.

—Hablo en serio, Merlín —dijo furiosa—. Mira lo que nos han hecho. A mí. A nosotros. A nuestro pueblo. Van a ir a por todos nosotros y no debemos consentirlo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Nimué. Esto fue un accidente.

—No, Merlín, eso es lo que nos quieren hacer creer, pero yo sé lo que vi.

—¿Y qué fue lo que viste?

—A ellos. A esos mugrosos muggles incendiando la aldea.

—¿Y cómo sabías que iban a ir allí?

—Porque tuve una premonición. Los vi con mucha claridad en mi visión y supe dónde estaban y quiénes eran. Vine corriendo para que me ayudaras, pero estabas con Arturo. Y Morgana estaba en el pueblo, por lo que le mandé una lechuza para que viniera a ayudarme lo antes posible. Pero cuando llegué era demasiado tarde. Las llamas ya lo estaban carbonizando todo y solo se oían gritos de llantos y de dolor. Vi a dos de ellos y fui tras ellos. Me encaré con ellos y los maté.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Dejarlos escapar después de lo que acababan de hacer?

—Las cosas no son así, Nimué. No van así. No puedes ir matando a la gente por tu cuenta.

—Las leyes en Camelot son una completa basura, Merlín, y lo sabes. Si no fuera por culpa de tu amiguito el rey muggle es que ahora la vida de esos inocentes, de niños pequeños, Merlín, ¡niños! —se le quebró la voz al decir esto último y volvió a darle un ataque de tos.

—Arturo no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. Él quiere cambiar las cosas. De verdad, Nimué, confía en él.

—No, Merlín, no puedo confiar en alguien que ha hecho tantísimo daño.

—Pero Arturo no ha hecho nada. Esa ley absurda fue cosa de Uther.

—Y el bastardo de su hijo va por el mismo camino, porque de tal palo, tal astilla. Hay que acabar con él cuanto antes.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? ¿Me estás insinuando que tenemos que matar a Arturo, a nuestro rey? Tan solo hablar de conspirar contra él te pueden condenar a la horca, Nimué.

—No, si somos más listos que él. Y lo somos.

—Nimué, estás cansada y no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Voy a hacer como que no has dicho lo que acabas de decir.

—No pienso retractarme.

Merlín estaba perdiendo los estribos.

—Pienso hablar con Arturo sobre este asunto e intentaremos llegar a un acuerdo. Pero, por favor, hasta que no lo haga, quédate quieta, ¿de acuerdo?

—Él no va a hacer nada porque es un egoísta que solo sabe mirar hacia su ombligo.

—Por favor, Nimué… hazlo por mí.

Nimué lo miró con resignación. Frunció el ceño y se recostó en la cama.

…

—Dime que lo has traído —insistió Nimué con impaciencia.

—Sí —respondió Morgana—, pero aún no me has dicho para qué lo quieres.

Nimué se levantó de golpe de la cama y se dirigió a la mesa de Merlín. Cogió la daga que tenía escondida bajo la túnica. Abrió el saquito y echó las semillas moradas de belladona en un cuenco. Partió en dos cada una, haciendo que su jugo se esparciera por el cuenco. Cuando terminó, echó el jugo en una botellita que le entregó a su amiga.

—Debes darle esto a Arturo. Con que se tome tres tragos será más que suficiente.

—Pero si le doy eso, morirá.

—Esa es la idea…

—¿Qué?

—Esta es la única manera que tenemos de parar las muertes de inocentes, Morgana.

Morgana se quedó sin palabras. No sabía qué decir. Pero sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto y cómo hacerlo. Se irguió, miró a su amiga y asintió.

—Está bien, lo haré.

Nimué carcajeó de alegría.

—Sabía que tú no me fallarías. Debe ser esta misma noche, mientras todos duermen.

* * *

Se levantó de la cama con mucha dificultad. Aprovechó que su esposo se había ausentado un momento para poder salir de allí a hurtadillas y poder comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que Morgana debía hacer. Se escondió detrás de una escultura de mármol y esperó a que llegara.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando apareció frente a los guardias, que los hizo dormir con un movimiento de varita. Nimué sonrió; estaba llevando su plan como le había pedido y, si mal no calculaba, en pocos minutos podría gritar de alegría ante la muerte de aquel mundano rey.

Morgana tardaba mucho en salir. ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo ahí dentro? Lo más difícil ya lo había hecho; lo demás sería pan comido.

Al fin se abrió la puerta. La sonrisa de Nimué se desvaneció por completo al contemplar que, por ella, no salía Morgana, sino el propio Arturo. No, no podía ser que Morgana no se hubiese atrevido. Pero le daba igual. Arturo debía morir sí o sí aquella noche y como fuese. Sacó de su túnica su varita y le apuntó al pecho mientras formulaba las palabras mortíferas.

—¡EXPELLIARMUS! —gritó Merlín desde la otra punta del pasillo, y la varita salió volando de entre las manos de Nimué.

Arturo se echó para atrás, como asustado, y buscó algo entre los bolsillos. Nimué miró a Merlín, que corría hacia él para salvarlo. Sacó de debajo de su vestido la daga y se la lanzó al rey de Camelot, dándole de pleno en el pecho y cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

—¡Majestad! —gritó Merlín al alcanzarlo. Observó que en su mano derecha llevaba algo que no era suyo precisamente. Y lo supo. De repente supo que él no era Arturo al ver la varita de Morgana en su mano.

El rostro de Arturo se desvaneció, apareciendo el de Morgana en su lugar.

Arturo, por su parte, salió de su dormitorio al escuchar los gritos que había en el pasillo. Vio a su hermana tirada en el suelo, moribunda, en los brazos de Merlín. Éste echó la vista hacia atrás, en busca de Nimué, pero ella había desaparecido.

—¡Morgana! —sollozó Arturo, arrodillándose ante ella.

—Arturo —dijo con una voz apenas audible—. No podía dejar que ella te matara. Eres mi hermano, mi rey, y por ello, jamás te traicionaría.

Un hilo de sangre salió por su boca. Merlín no entendía qué es lo que había pasado ni cómo había conseguido Morgana transformarse en Arturo. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que, de no haberlo hecho, no viviría para contarlo.

Unas vivas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Arturo y cayeron al inerte rostro de Morgana.

Nada se pudo hacer por ella.

* * *

_**NDA**: Madre mía, tengo la sensación de que es una auténtica cacurria y que podría haber hecho algo muchísimo mejor, pero esto es lo que me ha salido. Llevo varios días intentando terminarlo, pero por culpa de mi salud (me he puesto mala justo esta última semana, oye) no he podido y encima he estado un pelín indispuesta mientras escribía la última parte, así que... lamento si no os ha gustado mucho. n.n"_

_Antes que nada, siento la necesidad de aclarar unas cuantas cosas:_

_1\. La primera parte me resulta necesario, aunque parezca paja. No diré más nada._

_2\. Cuando me puse a escribirlo, tuve la sensación de que Morgana parecía un poco pava poniéndose nerviosa ante las curas de Nimué, pero teniendo en cuenta que es su mejor amiga, veo bastante normal perder los nervios y ser un poco irracional. _

_3\. Lo de las quemaduras de Nimué está inspirado en un capítulo de The Good Doctor._

_4\. En mi idea original, iba a poner la premonición de Nimué, pero como vi que me iba a quedar corta de palabras, lo tuve que suprimir. También una escena en la que Nimué entra en el comedor, invitada por Arturo (para celebrar su mejoría) y aquí iba a verse un poco (muy poco) sus ganas de matarlo, pero decidí eliminarlo también. _

_5\. Me he tomado la licencia de poner lo que me ha dado la real gana sin comprobar si tal o cual cosa existía en esa época, así que ahorraos los comentarios sobre eso. xD _

_6\. Por si alguien se lo pregunta: lo que le da Rowena a Morgana es, efectivamente, poción multijugos (versión beta, claro)_

_7\. En un principio, Morgana iba a regresar a Camelot del mismo modo, pero luego me acordé de los bonitos thestrals y creo que fue buena idea meterlos. xD _

_8\. En mi idea original, solo iban a aparecer Rowena y, un poco más tarde, Salazar. Pero quién soy yo para dejar a un lado a Godric y Helga (que por cierto, espero que quedara bien, que yo me la imagino siendo así)._

_9\. El final lo veo un tanto precipitado porque yo, la reina de exprimir las palabras al máximo, iba a necesitar como unas 1.5k o 2k más para poder poner todo lo que tenía pensado. Así que lo resumí. Y lloro. Lloro mucho por el recorte que le tuve que hacer, pero prefiero dejarlo así, antes de quedarme corta y tener que ir quitando aquí y allá._

_10\. El título del fic es el tema principal de la serie Vikings y, tanto la canción como la serie, me han servido de muchísima inspiración para la creación de esta historia. :3_

_Y eso es todo. Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por haberme leído. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. _

Un saludo y hasta la próxima.

_**~Miss Lefroy Fraser~**_


End file.
